


Visiting

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finally visits his friend Remy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

Spencer Reid smiled to himself as he stared out the cab window. It was a beautiful summer day, with little wind and an almost decent heat outside. Not quite like the heat of home but close enough that he could enjoy it. Perfect weather for him to enjoy during his two week vacation. A vacation that Aaron had assured him would only be disturbed under absolute emergency. Spencer chuckled softly to himself at the memory of Aaron’s face when he’d asked for the time off. Only twice in all his years at the BAU had Spencer ever requested time off for a non-emergency. He had plenty of vacation days accrued and they were coming up on the ‘use them or lose them’ cutoff and this year, Spencer decided that he would use them. There was something he’d wanted to do for a while and this seemed like the perfect time to do it.

For the past year now, his best friend Remy LeBeau had been bugging him about coming out and visiting. Not just to New York, as Spencer had done quite a few times. No, Remy wanted him to actually come out to the house that he was living in. ‘The Mansion’, as he called it. Also known as the headquarters to the X-Men of which Remy was a part of. It seemed to escape the thief’s concern that bringing an FBI agent into the home of the X-Men was probably not the smartest idea in the world. He didn’t seem to see a thing wrong with it. He just told Spencer “Aint no reason dat we gotta tell dem what y’ do f’ work, cher, if y’r really dat worried about it. We can just let em wonder and make deir own guesses, _oui_? Or we could go ahead and tell dem. Who cares? Dey got a problem wi’ it, den dey can kiss m’ ass.”

There was more that Spencer had to worry about, though, and Remy knew it. While on vacation the last thing that Spencer wanted to have to do was keep up the pretenses that he had to do daily while working. While he was SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, he had to be very careful, every single day, to make sure that no one ever found out the secret he hid. He had to always keep back a part of himself and make sure that no one ever had a clue that he was a mutant. If Spencer came to the mansion and let it be known that he was from the Bureau, he would have to live that persona while there. He wouldn’t be able to let go and just be himself like he usually did when with Remy. That had been the argument he’d used for a year now to keep from going there.

But Spencer had thought about it, plenty of times. He’d heard the note to Remy’s voice that told him that his friend really was serious about wanting him to meet his friends. Life around the mansion was finally starting to settle in for Remy and he was getting happy once more. After the Trial, after a broken down Remy made his way to Spencer's door, there had been a period of time when Spencer wasn’t sure that his friend would ever smile again. It had taken three months staying at Spencer's before the Cajun started to heal and another two months before he went back home.

The two shared a friendship that was extremely strong and rather unique. Spencer wasn’t even sure if friendship was the right word for it. What would he call them? Friends? Partners? Loves? They were all of the above at one point or another. They’d never officially dated one another, but they’d turned to one another’s arms and beds plenty of times over the years. Spencer knew without a doubt that he was head over heels in love with his Cajun. It was just a part of himself he’d come to accept back when he was just eighteen years old. He was twenty six now and those feelings had only grown stronger. But he’d never pushed the point. Remy had been with Rogue before the Trial. Now, they were working on a friendship, he’d last said. A small part of Spencer kept insisting that now was the time to speak up, to try and claim what he’d always wanted. The major part of him was still terrified of potentially losing the best friend he’d ever had.

Being best friends was the main reason that Remy listed for wanting Spencer to meet the people at the house. He wanted Spencer to meet and get to know the people that were almost like his family. Spencer knew that it had to be safe for him to come out here if Remy was suggesting it, Remy trusted these people. If he didn’t then he never would’ve suggested it. He was insanely protective of his friend. Those thoughts slowly started to sway Spencer over. It was one fact, above all others, that really convinced him, though. The thought of just how happy it would make Remy. That alone was reason enough to go. Spencer never tired of doing anything he could to put a smile on the man’s face. To make him happy, Spencer could handle this trip, and he’d do just as Remy suggested. He’d keep his job to himself and let people draw their own conclusions. Besides, none of them were really the important ones. It was Remy that Spencer was going to see. He was the only one that Spencer cared about.

So that was why he was currently riding in the back of a taxi cab on his way to ‘The Mansion’. He’d arranged the two weeks off, packed himself a bag of comfortable and casual clothes, and then he’d flown out to New York, all without telling his friend that he was coming. Spontaneity wasn’t typically Spencer's thing. He liked to plan things out in detail. However, the surprise would thrill Remy.

The taxi rounded a curve and the house suddenly came into view. Spencer recognized it from pictures Remy had showed him. Self-consciously he smoothed his palms over the thighs of his jeans. He’d dressed more casually than his friends at work probably realized he was capable of. The style he had at work and the one he had in this part of his life were a bit different. It was just another way for him to help keep those parts of his life separate. SSA Reid never wore jeans—ever. Slacks, converse shoes, button down shirts, vests and sweaters. Those were what he was known for. But Spencer often dressed in soft, comfortable jeans, though he did generally stick to the button down shirts. He did, occasionally, go for a t-shirt, though. Or one layered over the other. Spencer also often pulled his hair back into a ponytail, a look that he would never use while working. The change in clothes was mostly due to Remy’s influence. The man told him he needed to loosen up all the time. He’d been the one to hunt around until he found the brand of jeans that Spencer ended up loving. Ones that didn’t irritate his skin as most denim did, but were instead almost butter soft. Spencer remembered how proud Remy had been when he’d found them. The memory made him smile.

Today, he’d dressed in a pair of his oldest and softest dark blue jeans. They were worn in all the right places, not frayed, and Remy had complimented him on how they looked more than once. For his shirt, he’d put on a dark purple a-shirt that JJ had given him once, and a short sleeved black shirt that he left hanging unbuttoned. Spencer pulled a ponytail out of his pocket and quickly pulled his shaggy hair back out of his face. Then, solely because he knew it would make Remy laugh, he picked up the black fedora that Derek had insisted he wear. He was the only person that knew about Remy and who knew where Spencer was going to be during his vacation. He was also the only one on the team that knew about Spencer being a mutant and who had seen him in his more relaxed lifestyle. He’d laughingly gifted Spencer with the hat right before he left, telling him he had to wear it at least once with his outfit, just for the effect it would present. Amused, Spencer agreed.

The gates were wide open, so the taxi soon had Spencer right up by the front doors. He took a moment to rifle through his messenger bag and pull out the money to pay the man. Then he grabbed his duffle bag off the seat beside him and said a quick “Thank you” to the driver before climbing out. He slipped the hat onto his head while he straightened up and took a look around him. This really was a beautiful home.

The cab was just starting to pull away when two women came out the front door. Spencer adjusted his hat and tried to push back the nerves that ate at his stomach. He put on his best smile; Remy had taught him that a good smile could cover up a hell of a lot of nerves if you did it right.

The women noticed him almost immediately. The taller of the two, a beautiful redhead that he’d guess had to be Jean Grey, was the one to move towards him. She had on what Spencer had always thought of as a ‘customer service’ smile. It was the kind that people in business wore when they greeted a customer. “Hello there!” she called out cheerfully. “Can I help you?”

Spencer fixed the strap of his bag on his shoulder, using that as a way to try to make sure he wouldn’t have to shake hands. He walked to meet her halfway, his smile firmly in place. “Hello, ma’am. I hope you can help me. I’m here to see Remy LeBeau.”

“Remy?” Surprise lit her face. Suddenly she was looking at him just a little bit closer. Spencer wondered if they were that suspicious of the man, or if it was just because of how naturally secretive he was that any guest became a curiosity to them.  He was guessing it was the latter. She didn’t look worried about him. It was curiosity that was mostly in her gaze. “He’s just around back. Is he expecting you?”

Spencer's cheeks heated just a tiny bit and his smile turned a little sheepish. “Ah, no ma’am. This is, well, I’m sort of surprising him. He’s been asking me to come out here for a while now and I was finally able to get the free time, so I thought I’d just show up.” A little flustered, wondering if this had been a bad idea, Spencer stuffed his free hand down into his pocket and he rocked on the balls of his feet in a nervous gesture. “I hope that’s all right.”

The other women, a pretty girl with spiky black hair, bounced up to Jean’s side with a bright grin. “I think it’s great! Why don’t I take ya right back to him? I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see ya!”

This little firecracker had to be Jubilee. Her voice, her bubbly personality, that bright smile, the general look, it all matched up with what Remy had told him about Jubilee. He could see why Remy liked her so much. She just exuded this aura of cheerfulness, kind of like Penelope. All you could do was smile at a person like that. “That’d be wonderful, miss. Thank you.”

“Oh, call me Jubilee!” She told him immediately. She gestured for him to follow her and set off towards the side of the house. The girl practically skipped at his side. “So, how do you know our Cajun?”

This was an easy question to answer. “Remy and I have been friends for, oh, it’ll be twelve years in September.”

“Twelve years? Wow! So you guys are, like, really good friends then?”

“He’s my best friend.” Spencer's smile warmed.

Jean moved up to Jubilee’s other side, watching him curiously now. “I’m sure he’ll be very happy to see you then.” She said politely.

The sounds of voices and laughter were reaching Spencer's ears now. As they rounded the house and made their way towards the back, the sounds grew louder. He realized before they got there that there had to be some kind of party going on. Sure enough, when they finally reached the backyard, he saw that they were having some kind of pool party/barbeque going on. People were all over the yard, a good chunk of them in swimsuits. There was a grill set up and a group of guys were standing around it, talking and drinking beer.

It only took a quick sweep for Spencer to find Remy in the group. When he did, he couldn’t help but laugh. Remy was racing around the yard with three other people, a girl and two guys, and they were all carrying water guns. Remy was stripped down to a pair of cutoff jeans and absolutely nothing else. His hair was damp, blowing loosely around his face while he ran in bare feet over the grass. His husky laughter when he sprayed the woman brought a smile to Spencer's lips.

Jubilee skipped forward a few more steps and cupped her hands over her mouth, calling out “ _Remy_!”

The Cajun spun around at the call of his name. With his sunglasses on, as they always were in the sunshine, it was impossible to tell exactly where he was looking. Still, Spencer knew the instant his friend saw him and recognized him. Remy froze in place and his mouth actually dropped open. Then it transformed into a wide grin and Remy took off like a shot, racing across the lawn towards them. Spencer dropped his bag in preparation and stepped away from the ladies in just enough time.

The smile that lit Remy’s face was the brightest that anyone had ever seen on him. Right as he reached the man, he grabbed hold of his waist, scooping him up into the air and spinning him around, making them both laugh. When he set him down he yanked him close, holding his best friend tight to him. “Spencer! Y’r here! Y’r actually here!”

Still laughing, Spencer pulled back just enough to grin at him, tipping his head back to look up those extra couple inches that Remy had over him. “Surprise.” He teased.

“One hell of a surprise, cher. De absolute best!” Remy yanked him in again and gave him a tight squeeze.

“I’m glad you like it. I was hoping it wouldn’t be a problem for me to just show up this way.”

“Course it aint!”

The two finally broke their hug, though they maintained contact. Spencer kept one hand on Remy’s hip and Remy was doing the same to him. Remy looked down to the ground where Spencer's bag was and his head snapped back up quickly. “Y’ brought a bag?”

Spencer raised one eyebrow and chuckled. “Of course I did. I can’t very well visit without bringing some things, can I? I need things like clothes, a toothbrush, shampoo.”

“Y’r stayin’? F’ how long?”

“Well, I’ve got two weeks’ vacation time right now, so I figured I’d stay for as much of that as you want me here for.”

That had him yanked back in for yet another spinning hug. When he was once more on his feet, he was laughing. That laughter grew when Remy’s hands slipped down to cup his ass and give a squeeze. He was let go a second later and Remy stepped back to look him over. “ _Dieu,_ cher, y’r lookin’ delectable.” One long fingered hand came up and flicked lightly at his hat. “And look at dis!”

“Morgan gave it to me.” Spencer adjusted the hat back in to place, smirking at his friend as he did. “You like?”

Remy’s smile held enough of a leer to make Spencer laugh. “Like? Ah, _bébé_ , y’ look edible in dat.”

And that was a purely Remy answer. Spencer's laughter echoed around them, as well as the laughter of others. The warmth inside of Spencer spread a little more. Ah, God, it was great to be here. Not even five minutes here and he’d already smiled and laughed more than he had in a long time. Impulsively, he reached out and cupped Remy’s face in his hands, giving him a loud, smacking kiss that Remy cheerfully returned and then pulling him in for another tight hug. “Man, it’s good to see you, Rem.”

“It’s good to see y’ too, _mon_ Spencer.” Remy murmured against his neck.

They pulled apart and shared a smile, a private one full of countless things that only they saw and understood. Then Remy slung an arm around his shoulders and turned him towards the backyard. “C’mon, cher. Let’s go introduce y’ to everyone.”

“Oh joy.” Spencer said dryly. Still, his smile stayed on his lips as Remy led him forward. It had been a good idea to come here. Tucked under Remy’s arm, his own arm around Remy’s waist, feeling the happiness radiating from the most important person in his world, Spencer knew he’d made the right choice in coming here. And, who knew? Maybe he’d make some other right choices while he was here. Maybe he’d finally find the courage to speak up and say what he wanted. But even if he didn’t, even if he never had more than what he had right now, it was okay. This was enough. Tipping his head, he looked at Remy’s smiling face and felt his heart warm a little more. He’d do anything, be anything, to keep this wonderful man a part of his life.


End file.
